Jake isn't who he seems
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Jake says he lost his glasses when he awoke to Jane over the phone. Do you know how your voice can be deceiving through the phone? Well, Jake does and he uses it to his ADVANTAGE... (Rated T for Homestuck)


Our adventurous little friend wandered through his house, feeling his way around the familiar surroundings cautiously. It seemed as though the whole world was out to get him at his time of weakness. Hmm? Oh, right, you're here. Now, you're probably wondering why I just said that, I'm quite certain. Though, I can't be the most excellent host, now can I? That job is taken.

Anyways, this British fellow had lost his spectacles. "Ow!" That might leave a mark... "My golly, where the bloody hell are my glasses for the love of-RRRGH!" Pfft, what~? You think I planned this to happen? Well, thank the heavens it's Saturday! He was just about to call his best friend -reallyhiscrushbutwhatever~- but the only problem was...once again, he couldn't see his phone correctly.

"The one time I need that annoying, awful ring tone filled, demon, I can't even bloody see it!" ...Yea, he's pretty mad. Or is he? He he he he he.

"Ah ha, found it! Now...oh sweet Lord. Why did I ever download these many apps?!" I'm...I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry. ...I have no control over him at all, even though I wish I did. "Speed dial, Jane Crocker." The raven spoke into the small microphone on the back of his new Smartphone.

Holding the green phone up to his ear, he smiles at a familiar tone. "Yes, Jake?" Her voice calls from the other end, which had a cat meowing in the background. You have no idea what I'm planning...or do you? "Gcat! Hush, I'm on the phone!" The baby blue eyed girl harshly tells the cat that caused many mix ups.

"Hey, Jane. I, uh, actually need some help..." Jake nervously laughs into the phone, placing his free palm to the back of his neck. "I lost my...glasses, and I could really use some help."

A gasp resounds and shuffles occur from the other end. "Poor boy!" Jake smirks at her innocent tone. A door opens and her voice is frantic-I think. "I'll be right over!" Click! Jake puts the phone back into his pocket as he checks the inside of his jacket.

Grinning, he pats his chest where a pocket was, and a few clicks occur. Jake's forest green eyes snap over to the doorway right before the doorbell rings._ Right on schedule,_ he thinks as he walks over to the door, purposefully knocking over a lamp in the process. He opens the door with a childish, shy grin. "Sorry for the delay, Jane!"

Jane rushes in without another moments notice, and gasps dramatically. "My heavens, why happened in here?"

"Like I said," Jake walks up next to Jane, hands shoved in his pockets. "I lost my glasses." He smirks lightly, passing it off as a sheepish grin.

"Poor thing, here I'll help." Jane begins to move things around to look, and Jake processes the solutions to his plan. He walks cautiously behind Jane, back facing her. After ten seconds, Jake stands again, swiftly turning the face Jane's back.

As soon as she begins to turn, he ACTUALLY, UNINTENTIONALLY trips over something on the floor, falling on top of Jane, knocking them both down.

Jane had her eyes closed for impact with the solid marble flooring, but she doesn't hit the floor, she hits the soft material below her because it was so inexplicably placed in the right place. When she opens her eyes, they widen.

Jake was on top of her.

Kissing her.

When he stands, he's wearing a clever smirk as if he accomplished something through it. Jake extends his hand and she tentatively takes it, and she stands with a bright red blush covering her cheeks. With a bored look, Jake reaches inside his jacket, pulling out his square glasses.

"Jane, I found them!" He planned this! I told you that I couldn't control him! Yet, I'm stuck as a narrator. Dandy, freaking dandy. "And, I can see perfectly well without my glasses."

Jake smiles, adjusting his glasses to magnify his vision. "Thanks for the kiss~!" He chimes, making a little half heart sign and holding it out to her. Jane scoffs to herself, reaching towards his hand. However, instead of making the rest of the heart, she pulls him back towards her. Jake's eyes close as their lips connect once more.

_**For the first time, Jane did tell him her feelings, non-verbally of course.**_

* * *

iwannacrysomuchfjkasgdfsgdfg


End file.
